Clutches of Death
by Great Question
Summary: Though people always prepare for something like this... experiencing the real thing is a whole other story. R


I came up with this idea one day, got bored with it, picked it back up and finished it.

I'm Not a Doctor, so forgive me if Is screw something up.

Disclaimer:Don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Grasp of Darkness:

_By: GreatQuestion of Mid-Boss Inc._

Though people always prepare for something like this... experiencing the real thing is a whole other story.

Have you ever been close to death? Having one foot in the door? Have you ever saw the reaper reaching his arms out to you while you yelled, "Get away! I don't want to die a virgin!" Several people have... and this feeling wasn't a stranger to the Vongola family. Several of them have felt this feeling with the countless battles against freak assassins and psychopathic flower guys... No matter how bad a fight like that was, the pain of a near-death experience still hurt.

But no one is ever ready for this kind of experience...

It was a nice and slightly cloudy Sunday when the Vongola family guardians decided to meet for lunch, it was about a week since they got back from the future and the Millefiore battle. They had became friends, even the social recluse Chrome and the never buddies Hibari became kinda friends with everyone.

Tsuna with Kyoko came first because they weren't busy, Haru with I-Pin and Lambo from her house were next, Then Gokudera and Yamamoto meet up somewhere then arrived after starting a fight. Next would be Chrome and Hibari coming over from Prefect work, and finally Ryohei from boxing club screaming extreme work. They decided to meet up at an outdoor cafe, just so they could relax under the nice weather, and it began with ideal chit-chat, and would end with lunch, but something unplanned was going to happen.

"So how's working for the Prefects Chrome?" Yamamoto inquired to the pineapple haired female.

"It's fine with all the help from Hibari and Tetsuya."

"That's good, you shouldn't push yourself too hard" Yamamoto was a natural good-guy, always making sure everyone was okay.

"But one should live their life to the EXTREME!" Ryohei on the other hand was to extreme to care.

"Stop yelling." Hibari was indifferent to either situation, or was he? He looked over to his assistant sitting across the table, noticing her sudden pale complexion. "Hey Dokuro, are you okay?" Everyone was surprised by this, but they realized something was wrong.

It was true, Chrome was paler then usual, and she was starting to breath heavier. "Well... it is getting hard to breathe... maybe I should..." She tried to get up, but stumbled and fell, The others gathered around and caught her, that's when the panic insued.

She was sweating profusely, clammy, and gripping her chest. It was obvious now she was in trouble, the people started to look while the Vongola family group was freaking out.

Kyoko was trying to help Chrome, while Haru and Yamamoto were calming the children down. Ryohei and Gokudera were busy trying to keep the crowd back, And Tsuna was freaking out. Everyone tries to prepare for situations like this, but when these things actually happen, no one is truly prepared. Common sense, like what they're doing now, only gets you so far. As Chrome started to gasp for air, everyone started to panic.

Just as the situation was getting worse, "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!", the chaotic rambling stop. Chrome was barely conscience, seeing the outline of the figure who screamed, then the darkness sank in.

… … … … … …

She wasn't afraid of death before, she nearly died twice before, once when she was in a car crash, that's when Mukuro took over her body and she became Chrome Dokuro. The other was when she nearly survived the battle against Glo Xina.

Chrome awoke in the middle of a black abyss, there was nothing in the either direction. She was alone... nothing was around... she was afraid.... It was a fear more then anything she's ever felt before... it hurt...

"Someone... Anyone... Boss... Kyo-sama... Help..."

As she look onward, a large black shadow loomed over her, the face of the reaper slowly approaching her.

"No... I can't... Not yet..."

This time was different though. She had finally gotten friends, and and someone to have a crush on, and she didn't wan to lose that... She didn't want to die.

"No... NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Chrome! Chrome! Wake up!"

She snapped awake, she slowly began to process what was going on. She looked and saw Kyoko and Tsuna next to her, Haru was at a door calling for someone. She realized she was in a hospital room.

After calming her down, the doctor came in.

"Miss Dokuro, you've finally woken up"

"Woken.. up?" She was confused, but anyone in this situation would be, at least a little.

"You had a Myocardial infarction"

"uh..."

"A heart attack. It looks like it was caused by stress."

It wasn't really a shock, it was only a week ago since the major battle against Byakuran and the six funeral wreaths, and the stress of the situations were enough to kill off several people. And since her body and organs were different then usual people, since they were thought up, so something like this happening wasn't impossible.

"We're going to keep you here for a few days, so get some rest."

"T-Thank You"

"No, you should thank that young boy over there." The Doctor motioned to the young man asleep in the corner with a bird perched on his head.

"It is true, it was Hibari-san's quick thinking that allowed us to get you here on time." Kyoko mentioned.

"Yeah, we all kinda panicked..." Tsuna was kinda embarrassed.

"You should thank him later. We get a lot of cases caused by him, but this is the first time he's brought in someone he was worried about" The Doctor mentioned on his way out.

Hibari seemed rough on the outside, but on the inside, he had a heart. She later found out that Hibari had stayed with her all night, tiring himself out. She'd repay him for this later.

Though people always prepare for something like this... experiencing the real thing is a whole other story. So when something like this really happens, be sure your with friends you can count on.

* * *

What do you Think?


End file.
